


A Younger Snape - Teaching Years

by Serpenscript



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Photo Manipulation, Photoshop, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpenscript/pseuds/Serpenscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With fandom rapidly dwindling, it often feels as if those who are left are all rabid Harry/Draco fans. I thought that if, perhaps, I could show Snape how I view him, more people would want to write him? As much as I admire Rickman as an actor, he was twice as old as the character he portrayed. This is my first manipulation in over a decade, and somewhat rushed (less than an hour), so it is no masterpiece...but maybe enough to inspire some good fanfiction :)</p><p>Brownie points if you can identify the two source images used! This is picture is composed of two images blended, partially painted over and details added digitally in Photoshop CS2. I hope photo manipulations are allowed???</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Younger Snape - Teaching Years




End file.
